Titanfall: Mech
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: Hi guys! I've been watching, reading and researching a lot about Respawn entertainment's new game called Titanfall, which has won over 75 awards, and it hasn't even come out yet.I don't know that much, so I decided that I wanted to write a story about it, but you'll find some places sketchy, v.s.Titanfall. Please read, review, favorite, and follow! One-shot.


** Spin-off of Titan fall. Not much is known, so I wrote a sketchy outline of it.**

He swung himself over the building, and used his jetpack to boost himself way over to the tower next to him, crashing the glass. Two enemy snipers were there also, but he quickly dispatched them with his handgun. And then he saw it. The huge hulking mass that weighed 3 tons. It's assault rifle was literally 10x the size of a regular rifle and fired shells as big as my fist. Terrifying. And yes, it was on the other team. The thing turned to me, and fired hundreds of rounds into the building. I run and jump to the next building, and dive, hoping for the mech to lose track and go somewhere else.

But the mech was stubborn and followed, launching shells at me the whole time. I used my jetpack and shot up into the sky, did a flip, and landed on the back of the MECH.

M-mechanized

E-electronic

C-combat

H-halo (high-altitude, low-opening jumping for insertion, in this case, mechs that fall from the sky, deployed from shuttles and cruisers.

I grabbed some C-84, which we like to call mini-mines. I grabbed one and stuck it onto the back. Then I launched away. As soon as I got a good 150 feet away from it ( I have a jetpack) that let me fly away in a matter of seconds, I detonated it. A huge explosion was heard, and a hunk of metal flew past me. The Mech's arm. I tapped on my helmet, and a comm system came up. I contacted MECHCOM, which stands for mech command, just like FLEETCOM, etcetera.

"Roger unit A-189, dropping a Mech?"a female voice asks me through the comms.

"Yeah. send it down."

As soon as I say that, a little screen pops up on my HUD. There were four different classes I could choose from. I selected heavy assault. It was essentially a huge hulking powerful mass, armed with a heavy assault rifle, a RPG system attached to its arm, and had a considerable amount of armor to deal with. I'll talk about the other ones later. MECHCOM could track my progress, and where I was, so they could effectively drop the mech down without enemy units attacking me while I'm getting in, and being able to land it close enough to me, so I could get there in time.

A little timer pops up, showing a 1 minute countdown until the Mech reaches planetside. I leap and duck as two soldiers fire upon me. I leap again, do a roll, and start up my jetpack, while doing a flip and fire my handgun six times. Four bullets hit the first guy, and the other two miss. The second soldier launches towards me, and we get engaged in a brutal hand to hand combat with jetpacks. Essentially a fist fight in the air. We were rolling every which way, until I punched him in the face and flew down on the ground. I watched the timer. Three. The soldier begins to get up. Two. The soldier stands up, and lifts his rifle. One. The soldier wraps his hand around the trigger. Zero.

The Mech lands and smashes him flat. I run to it, and it lifts me into it. Soon the Mech HUD pops up, and showing everything from a radar to my ammo counter, to Mech shields and structural integrity (armor) which was at 100%. I jump into the streets of the city, and immediately half a dozen enemy icons pop up on my screen. I lift my rifle and start the roaring of the rifle. I could've equipped the gatling/mini gun, but I found that to make my Mech significantly slower.

I notice my shields drop to 0% and my armor drops to 80%. I turn around and another Mech is firing away. I launch my Mech towards it, which it wasn't expecting. I couldn't figure out the class, but it didn't matter. I plunge my Mech's hand into the cockpit, and bring the pilot out, and then throw him pretty far. You don't know how far a Mech can throw. Then I smash my other arm straight into the Mech's command console/generator, permanently downing it. My shields recharge but my armor is still at 80%. I'd have to find an engineer. I turn around and keep walking.

I encounter another Mech. Grenadier type. Crap. It's weapon fired massive grenades, which landed straight onto my mech. I stumble away and mech's armor rapidly drops. I use my RPG launcher and fire half a dozen rockets straight into the body of the opposing the Mech, which momentarily stops. I run towards it, intending to use the same maneuver as last time, but the Mech suddenly smashes the grenade launcher into my mech, and then continues to blast it to pieces.

I watch my Mech drop to 15%, and then initiate a spring that shoots me out of the cockpit. I watch as my Mech explodes, and I know command isn't going to be happy. Fortunately the Mech pilot doesn't notice, and move on, but I plan my landing straight onto it's back, where instead of planting another mine, tear open the generator at the back and start firing at it, which creates a high pitched noise, and I know my job is done. Immediately the Mech stops, and I see this as my chance and leap straight towards the pilot, which is scrambling to get out.

I see the pilot launch out, but I follow him with my jetpack. As soon as he descends, he starts to notice me. But by that time, it's too late, and I fire dozens of wild rounds in the air, hoping some will hit him. He hits the ground, and I know he's dead. I drop onto a building, and then see a bullet whiz past me, and an enemy sniper moving around. I grin. I jump and use my jetpack to get straight into it's little nest. The sniper drops out it's handgun, but I swipe it away and knife the poor sniper, which probably took out many of my teammates lives. Suddenly a blue icon appears, showing a little 200 meters away icon.

"Get to the rendez vu point! We've lost this place!" Our commander First Lt. Cameron yells. We start to jetpack our way there, and in a matter of seconds I'm there. A drop ship swings in an awkward angle to avoid fire, and we board. As the shuttle rises up, I stare at the burned destroyed landscape. No, it was still beautiful, but Angel City didn't look quite as nice with burning skyscrapers, and destroyed abandoned buildings now roaming with IMC troops.

"Staff Sergeant Matthew Liez?" Asks Cameron. I turn around and nod.

"This fight isn't over yet,"he tells me. I nod. The shuttle doors close, as I watch the last of Angel city fade away.


End file.
